Gotenks (Universe 18)
Gotenks (ゴテンクス, Gotenkusu) is the fusion of Goten and Trunks through the Metamorese Fusion Dance technique. Appearance His appearance seems to be exactly the same as he was in DBZ, yet taller, as their form is now as an adult. Personality Gotenks seems to have the same attitude he had during his appearance in DBZ, albeit slightly more mature. Nonetheless, he does not take things very seriously as stated by Majin Buu from Universe 4. History This Gotenks follows the same life he had in the original manga. Thus, he fought against Majin Buu several times until Buu was finally destroyed via Goku's Spirit Bomb. He also most likely fought against Hirudegarn as well when Tapion and Hoi appeared. Multiverse Tournament First Round He enters the tournament secretly, due to Goten and Trunks not being allowed to fight in the tournament as a duo. He is first seen fighting his Universe 16 Counterpart. Universe 18 Trunks complains about this fight being a huge waste of "Charisma" since two identical Gotenks' are fighting. Gotenks from Universe 18 and 16 both appear on the platform already fused. Afterwards they do their usual "Hero" speech and turn to look at each other, in an almost disappointed way. At this point the two start to fight, using the same techniques which give an almost mirror image fight befor finally both deciding to transform into Super Saiyan 3's. It is revealed this is the first time they have become Super Saiyan 3 as adults. After a long battle they both defuse and the teams of Trunks and Goten fight each other. Trunks from Universe 16 is unlucky and slips up allowing Universe 18 Trunks to defeat him confused as to which Goten is on his time. But the 2 of them are fed up and ask which Trunks he is, upon his confession Gotenks from Universe 18 wins. Second Round During the second round of the tournament, Gotenks is matched against Neko Majin from U2. Once Goten fuses with Trunks off-screen (who was hitting on girls in the audience stand), Gotenks appears as a Super Saiyan and begins to boast about his strength and charisma (much to Bra of Universe 16's annoyance). During his speech however, Neko Majin falls asleep which annoyed Gotenks to no end. With Neko Majin playing it off as him meditating, Gotenks decided to unleash his wrath upon Neko Majin by upper cutting him into the atmosphere, followed by Gotenks double hammering him back into the arena. Once Neko Majin exits from his crater, Neko Majin decides to use the fusion dance too, much to Gotenks absolute shock. Yet despite becoming "half" much more powerful, Neko Majin almost immediately disengages his fused form due to being unable to use his Nekohameha since his right side is completely missing. Irritated by Neko Majin's antics, Gotenks decides to unleash six ghosts from his "Super Chibi Ghosts Kamikaze Deadly Attack". Upon giving the command to attack, Gotenks ghosts successfully manage to explode on Neko Majin. Exhilarated that his attack worked, Gotenks fails to see Neko Majin's Super Suicidal "God of the Wind" Magical Cat Ghosts approaching and touching him. Upon noticing them, Gotenks nervously asks them why they have not exploded yet, which resulted one of the ghosts to comically state they have forgotten before exploding on Gotenks. Gotenks is next seen to be injured and halfway buried inside of the arena with Neko Majin declaring that it shall be Gotenks end. But once Neko Majin notices Kojiro has finished with his rigged bets, Neko Majin forfeits and allows Gotenks to become the winner of the match. Delighted by the outcome, Gotenks throws out the peace sign to signify his victory. Third Round After the Majins Babidi created were captured by Uub's Galactic Donut, Grand Supreme Kai released Buu from his imprisonment. Buu then thanks the Grand Supreme Kai for taking care of him, and that he'll have a nice fight with Gotenks of Universe 18.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 1147 Piccolo then tells Goten and Trunks to fuse in order to get into the ring. Trunks tricks Piccolo to looking away so him and Goten can fuse, Gotenks then enters the ring. When Gotenks enters the ring, Buu powers up to show Gotenks his power. With the audience shocked, Gokū states he has not felt a power like Buu's since the fight Vegetto had with Broly. Without hesitation, Gotenks quickly transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, shocking Pan of Universe 18, and Piccolo from the same universe. Gokū of Universe 18 asks Vegeta if Gotenks has surpassed them in terms of power, with Vegeta, not responding. Gotenks then charges at Buu. Gotenks teleports over Buu's head, which shocks Buu. Buu then grabs Gotenks' fist, which makes Gotenks fire a ki blast from his mouth, doing incredible damage. With the fight still going on, Gotenks then unfuse into Goten and Trunks. Bra of Universe 16 then states that the Super Saiyan 3 transformation lasts for only a short time, and it makes you exhausted. Buu then extends his arms and grabs Goten and Trunks by their necks and slams them into the ground. They then do a new kind of fusion dance to form Gotenks. With Universe 18 shocked, Buu then equips Xeniloum's armor he stole from him, which makes Universe 19 shocked. Eleim states that Buu won't be able to use the armor's abilities as long as he cannot use Xeniloum's brain waves, however, Buu is able to do so. Buu then uses Ultra Waver Ball, Gotenks deflects with the Ultra Gotenks Ball. After the huge blast, Buu is unaffected, as he was testing out the barrier wave. Buu then uses a mysterious attack, with Gotenks struggling to dodge, Buu makes a statue from the attack, which amazes the audience. Eleim's comrade states that Buu is using the armor without care, and that soon it would run out. Buu's armor's power then runs out at that second. Gotenks then delivers a devastating blow to Buu. Buu, with another trick up his sleeve, uses Carbonite on Gotenks' arm. Gotenks' then defuses into Goten and Trunks, with Carbonite gone. Buu then extends his arms and punches them both. After the match is over, Grand Supreme Kai then captures Buu again. With Gotenks down, Majin Buu of Universe 4 is announced the winner. Power Gokū has stated that they have both "raised a lot in power" due to their adult body, despite not training. Gotenks was able to fight evenly with his identical double from Universe 16. As a Super Saiyan, Gotenks is able to easily withstand 100 G's and is capable of immense strength and durability as shown during his battle against Neko Majin. During his match against Zen Buu in the third round, Gotenks claimed that his power was "doubled" during the night thanks to a revelation he had, which in fact was Zen Buu giving them all the information about fusion he possesses. Upon fusing, he was able to fight decently against Zen Buu as a Super Saiyan 3, though it was clear that Buu did not take the fight very seriously. Even so, according to Gokū, he now surpasses both him and Vegeta. Techniques It is stated in page 1039 that Gotenks does not give away his techniques and provides a license for their use. Flight: The ability to levitate by using one's ki. Kamehameha: A powerful azure energy wave that capable of dealing massive damage. First used against U16 Gotenks in chapter 52 of the DBM novel. Super Chibi Ghosts Kamikaze Deadly Attack: A spin-off of his original move, Gotenks puffs up his cheeks and expels 6 miniature versions of his usual ghosts. Despite being smaller, they are still capable of producing massive explosions upon being touched. Used against Neko Majin in the second round. Galactic Donut: While it has yet to be used, Gotenks is still capable of this technique due to him teaching Uub this move some time before the Multiverse Tournament. Victory Cannon: A powerful mouth energy wave that is able to deal some major damage. Used as a SSJ3 against Zen Buu during the third round. Ultra Gotenks Ball: An incredibly powerful energy sphere that when detonated, produces a massive explosion and results in a huge crater. Used against Zen Buu as a SSJ3 in the third round, but fails to injure Buu due to him activating his armor's barrier. Techniques (Physical) Just like in the original series, Gotenks displays a huge array of physical moves that have ranging effectiveness (most were seen on chapter 52 in the DBM Novel) depending on how they are used. The Hundred Thousand Vengeful Fists: Despite what the name implies, this move is simply a barrage of powerful fists that can leave huge indentations on his opponents body. Used against Zen Buu in the Third Round. Aero Mega Punch Mega: While unseen, it is supposedly a very powerful punch. Used against U16 Gotenks during the First Round Aero Two Punch: Likely an upgraded variant of the "Aero Mega Punch Mega" using two hands. Surprise Laser Gun: Currently unknown what this technique truly is since it wasn't described. Used against U16 Gotenks during the First Round. Kick'n Bang: Though unseen, the name implies it to be a very powerful kick with explosive qualities. Used against U16 Gotenks during the First Round. Bang Kick'n Back: Supposedly the upgraded version of his "Kick'n Bang". Used against U16 Gotenks during the First Round. Super Kick Boomerang: Though unseen, the name implies it to be an incredibly powerful kick that could have multiple hits in. Used against U16 Gotenks during the First Round. The Tactics Bear: Currently unknown what this technique truly is since it wasn't described. Used against U16 Gotenks during the First Round. Super Direct Law: Currently unknown what this technique truly is since it wasn't described. Used against U16 Gotenks during the First Round. The Scope Of The Whipped Cream: Currently unknown what this technique truly is since it wasn't described. Used against U16 Gotenks during the First Round. The Technique Of Missile: Currently unknown what this technique truly is since it wasn't described. Used against U16 Gotenks during the First Round. The Brain Cake: Currently unknown what this technique truly is since it wasn't described. Used against U16 Gotenks during the First Round. The Rain Fisticuffs: Currently unknown what this technique truly is since it wasn't described. Used against U16 Gotenks during the First Round. The Whirlwind Kick: Though unseen, the name implies it to be a powerful spinning kick. Used against U16 Gotenks during the First Round Tournament Battles Vs U16 Gotenks (win): From page 314 to page 324 Vs U2 NekoMajin (win): From page 779 to page 788 Vs U4 Majin Buu (loss): From page 1147 to page 1162 Methods of Creation Fusion Dance: The most common way Gotenks is created by Goten and Trunks performing the Metamorese Fusion Dance. Despite creating a superior being whose power is multiplied several-fold, there are a few drawbacks by using such a fusion method. First, if the dance is performed incorrectly, either an obese or anorexic version of the fused body will appear that has greatly diminished power. Second, the fusion will only last 30 minutes, with the timer decreasing exponentially upon increasing one's ki via transformations. It also takes one hour for the fusion to be initiated upon diffusion. Lastly, if the fused warrior suffers too much damage, the fusion could be canceled due to the fusee's power levels falling out of sync. Merge: A new type of fusion that was introduced by via dreaming during the Second Round's epilogue. To initiate this, Goten and Trunks appear to fuse instantaneously without undergoing any ceremony (shown to fuse off-screen). Plus their power level is increased upon fusion. While it is unknown how long the fusion will naturally last, but upon becoming a Super Saiyan 3 the fusion only lasted for mere moments before dissipating, thus revealing a shocked Goten and Trunks. "Upgraded" Fusion Dance: The improved version of the fusion dance given to Gotenks by Zen Buu upon his fusee's sleeping after the second round. While the dance is almost exactly the same as it's predecessor, but upon the "SIONN.." part, both Goten and Trunks drop to one knee with their arms out before touching their fingers to complete the dance. This results in Gotenks to reappear as a Super Saiyan 3 (dubbed "Instant-Gotenks") who retains the power upgrades from the Merge, but with a proper time-limit (though it is still unknown how long the fusion truly lasts). Apparently this dance also allows the fused warrior to separate into his fusee's again at will whenever the occasion is needed. Transformations Super Saiyan Gotenks has the ability to transform into a basic Super Saiyan. He uses this form in his battles in the Multiverse Tournament. Super Saiyan 2 Although it is never seen, Gotenks has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks has the ability to transform into the most powerful Saiyan transformation. In this form, he becomes the third most powerful Saiyan to participate in the tournament, the second being Bra, and the first being . Trivia * On page 780, Gotenks claims that he has trained himself in "class" by watching DVD'S of Mr. Satan. * It has been revealed in chapter 103 in the DBM novel that Gotenks keeps a key-chain laser inside of a capsule in his belt. It was used against Neko Majin in said chapter. * In chapter 103 in the DBM novel, Gotenks considered learning Vegetto's "Majin Punisher" technique (a specialized ki that capable of destroying even Majin Buu) to tip the battle in his favor against Zen Buu. However, it is unknown if he went to learn this technique in the actual comic since he did not displayed this technique during the third round. * It has been revealed by Goku that the reason Gotenks power has increased so much since his last fusion 20 years ago despite neither of his fusee's trained is due to his adult body. * In chapter 52 of the DBM novel, Vegetto has revealed that Gotenks can now barely maintain Super Saiyan 3 for over two minutes is due to that transformation greatly reducing their energy. Their fusion time is reduced as well, especially since now he is a powerful adult. However, this limit has seemingly disappeared upon Zen Buu giving Goten and Trunks unique fusion capabilities on page 987. * As of chapter 51, it is still unknown what exactly has happened to the "Carbonite" that Zen Buu has left on Gotenks before he defused. Whether it has truly vanished from existence or still exists on Gotenks when fused remains to be seen. * As shown on pages 1038 and 1039, Gotenks has taught Uub some of his techniques such as the Galactic Donut presumably before the Multiverse Tournament. However, Gotenks requires said user to utter out "TM" (Trademark) due to perceived licensing requirements. * Though unconfirmed, it is possible that Gotenks 'Merge '''fusion method was inspired by how Avo and Cabo fuse to become Aka in "''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!". Gallery References Category:Universe 18 Category:Fusion Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:First Round Winner Category:Participant Category:Second Round Winner Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Third Round Loser